


The Love of a Father

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Connor is a dad, Connor is a sweet lovable teddy bear to his daughter, F/M, Fluff, Haytham Kenway playing tea party with his granddaughter, I don't see alot of these kind of stories up here, OH MY GOD THE FLUFF!!!, imagine Connor as a single dad, single dad Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of cute, fluffy one shots about Connor being a single dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Father

Thunder cackled like an angry witch, waking the two year old girl. A loud whimper escaped her trembling lips as she jumped from her bed and ran into the hallway. A low rumble made her yelp and ran all the more faster into the bedroom right across the hall.

“Dada?” she whimpered, toddling over to the side of the bed. She tried to climb up onto the bed, only to remember that she was too short to accomplish the daunting task. “Dada?” a flash of lightning made her squeal loudly, waking the giant of a man in bed.

“Molly?” Her father was automatically up, scooping his tiny daughter into his chest. “What is it? Are you alright?”

As though to answer, another roar of thunder cracked through the night, making Molly cry out and bury her face into his chest, her tiny hands gripping his shirt.

Connor Kenway seemed to understand what had frightened his small daughter. He chuckled, the vibrations from his chest providing some comfort for Molly as he drew the warm blanket over both of them, casting them into darkness.

“There’s nothing to be scare of,” he told her, knowing that she wasn’t scared of the dark as long as he was there with her. “The thunder is drumbeats from clans of the past. The lightning is the sun showing us that tomorrow will be a new day.”

Molly was almost asleep when Connor tucked her in next to him. He smiled at her before kissing her forehead and chuckled as she automatically snuggled herself in next to him.

The next morning, the sun peeked in the window to see Connor sprawled out on the bed with Molly peacefully asleep on his chest.


End file.
